Mangoes
by BirdieForever
Summary: Everybody Knows That When James Eats Mangoes, He Goes Ballistic. What Happens When James Eat One . Quick Little One-Shot


**DISCLAIMER : I LWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA OF THE STORY. !**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: JUST A QUICK ONE-SHOT. PLEAE ENJOY AND REVIEW. ")**

James Woke Up From His Nap And Went Into The Living Room To Find Everyone Gone. He Went Into The Kitchen To Find A Note From Logan.

**-James, **

**Me And Carlos Went To The Pool... Mama Knight And Katie Are Out Shopping. Carlos Made You Some Fruit Salad, It's In The Fridge. Don't Be A Pig. !**

**Logan.**

**P.s. Kendall Went To The Drug Store. -**

James Quickly Scurried To The Fridge And Opened It, Searching For The Fruit. He Found It And Read The Sticky Note Placed On It.

**-ENJOY ; ) -**

"Oh I Will. !" James Said To Himself As He Opened The Lid And Began To Attack The Fruit. He Used His Hands To Scoop The Food, Acting As If He Was A Caveman. James Didn't Notice The Cubes Of Mango Inside The Mixture Of Various Fruits.

Not That James Doesn't Like Mangoes, He Loves Them It's Just The Fact That He Can't Eat Them. When James Eats Mangoes, He Gets The Energy And Hyperness Of 10 Carlos's And When He Finally Calms Down He Doesn't Remember Anything He Did.

As Soon As James Finished The Bowl Of Fruit, His Pupils Dilated And He Dropped The Empty Bowl.

James Then Dropped To The Floor And Began Roll Around The Kitchen. He Then Got On All Fours And Crawled Into The Living Room. He Jumped Up And Started Doing Cartwheels. He Was A Pencil And Picked It Up.

"Take That Vampire. !" James Said, Stabbing The Air. "I Am James The Vampire Slayer. !" James Said. He Then Did A Spinning Kick, Accidently Kicking Over The Lamp, Causing It To Hit The Ground And Shatter.

"AAAHHH. !" James Screamed In Fear. He Then Ran Into His And Kendall's Shared Room, Slamming The Door And Diving Under Kendall's Bed. He Then Pulled His Phone Out And Dialed Kendall's Number.

Kendall Was Walking Into The Palm Woods When His Phone Started Buzzing In His Pocket.

_**[Jamie 3]**_

Kendall's Heart Jumped As He Saw That His Crush Was Calling Him. Kendall Had Been In Love With James For As Long As He Can Remember But He Never Had The Balls To Tell The Pretty Boy.

"H-Hello. ?" Kendall Answered.

_"Kenny Its James, Come Home Quick I'm Under Attack. !"_ James Said Quickly. Kendall Was About To Respond But He Heard The Dial Tone.

Kendall Quickly Ran To The Elevator, Pressing The Button To His Floor Frantically. This Was One Of Them Moments When You Feel As If You've Been In The Same Spot For Ages. The Elevator Door Finally Opened And Kendall Sprinted To His Apartment Door. Thousands Of Possibilities Ran Through His Head As To What Could've Happened To The Brunette.

Kendall Bursted Through The Door. "JAMES ... JAMES WHERE ARE YOU. !" Kendall Yelled Throughout The Apartment.

Almost Instantly, James Came Running Around The Corner On All 4's To Sit Infront Of Kendall. "Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff. !" James Barked At Kendall.

" J-James. ?" Kendall Said Confused. " You OK Buddy. ?" Kendall Asked. James Didn't Speak. He Simply Ran Over To Kendall And Bit His Leg, Growling In The Process.

" YOW. !" Kendall Yelled. He Then Slapped James's Head. "B-Bad Dog. !" Kendall Said. James Backed Away, Whimpering.

Kendall Then Saw A Bowl Laying On The Kitchen Floor. He Closed The Apartment Door And Walked Over To The Bowl. Kendall Picked It Up And Sniffed It.

"Mangoes. !" Kendall Said With Narrowed Eyes. "DAMMIT CARLOS.!" Kendall Said Loudly. Carlos Was The Only One Who Gave James Mangoes As A Joke, Knowing James Will Spaz Out.

Kendall Threw The Bowl In The Sink. He Then Spun Around. " Ja-. !" Kendall Began But Was Interrupted By James Jumping Into Kendall's Arms And Wrapping His Legs Around The Blondes Waist. Kendall Almost Fell But Quickly Regained Balance.

"Hey Kenny, How Come You Never Wanted To Fuck Me. ?" James Asked. He Then Began Nibbling On Kendall's Ear.

Kendall Was Taken Back By The Question. "What. ?" Kendall Asked.

James Jumped Off Of Kendall And Picked The Boy Up, Slinging The Blonde Over His Shoulder. He Then Quickly Ran Into His And Kendall's Room. "James Put Me Down. !" Kendall Yelled. He Hated To Admit It But When James Ate Mangoes, He Became Extremely Strong.

James Threw Kendall On His Bed And Jumped Ontop Of Him, Straddling His Hips. James Then Began To Grind Into Kendall While Resting His Head In The Crook Of The Blondes Neck.

Kendall Was Gasping At The Amazing Friction But He Knew He Had To Stop. " J-James Cut It Out. !" Kendall Said In-between Pants.

James Shook His Head And Began Grinding Harder, Causing Kendall To Arch His Back Slightly.

James Then Gripped Kendall's Erection. " You're So Big Kenny. !" James Whispered Into Kendall's Ear As He Gave Kendall's Cock A Squeeze, Making Kendall Shudder.

They Then Heard The Apartment Door Open. "Yo James You Here. ?" They Heard Logan Yell. James Jumped Off Of Kendall And Quickly Ran Out The Room And Into The Living Room. He Saw Logan And Tackled Him To The Floor. Carlos Laughed As James Continuously Licked Logan's Face. Kendall Came Stumbling Out Of The Room. "J-James Cut It Out ... Ha-ha That Tickles. !" Logan Said As He Tried To Push James Off Of Him. James Then Ran Out Of The Open Apartment Door.

Carlos Helped Logan Up, Still Chuckling. " What's Wrong With Him. ?" Logan Asked Kendall As He Wiped His Face.

"Ask Carlos. !" Kendall Said, Slightly Glaring At The Latino.

Logan Looked At His Boyfriend Sternly As He Crossed His Arms Over His Chest. "What Did You Do. ?" Logan Asked. Eyes Narrowing.

Carlos Stopped Laughing And Rubbed The Back Of His Neck. " Uhm ... Well Ya See ... I Sorta Gave James Mangoes. !" Carlos Said , Nervously Chucking.

Logan Groaned. " Los' How Many Times Do We Have To Tell You To Stop Giving Him Mangoes. !" Logan Said Seriously.

"Sorry I Just Thought It Would Be Funny. !" Carlos Said

"SPARTAN. !" James Yelled As He Ran Past The Door.

"Does That Look Funny To You. ?" Logan Asked, Pointing To The Door.

"Actually It Kinda Does. !" Kendall Said.

Logan Sighed Heavily. " Let's Go Get Him Before Someone Gets Hurt. !" Logan Said.

**CRASH. !**

The 3 Boys Then Ran Out The Apartment Door.


End file.
